A passive optical network (“PON”) may be a point-to-multipoint fiber to the premises network architecture. The PON may use unpowered optical splitters at one or more fiber distribution hubs (“FDHs”) to enable a single optical fiber to serve multiple premises. Errors may occur at different points within the PON. Technicians may be sent to determine the location of the errors, and to correct the errors in order to restore service to affected end users.